sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ken Lobb
| birth_place = United States | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | occupation = Video game designer, creative director, voice actor | years active = 1989-present | other_names = KAL, K. Lobb, Ken Lobb }} Kenneth Alan Lobb (also credited as Ken Lobb, KAL, and K. Lobb, born December 10, 1960) is an American video game designer formerly employed by Taxan USA Corp., Namco Hometek, and Nintendo of America, and currently employed by Microsoft Studios as Creative Director.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgI16r8l5Vw He is best known as co-creator of the Killer Instinct series. Lobb was employed as Product Manager of Taxan USA between 1989 and 1991, where he worked on games for the Nintendo Entertainment System such as Burai Fighter, Low G Man, and G.I. Joe. After Taxan closed down, Lobb was then briefly employed by Namco Hometek, where he worked on the localization of the Genesis versions of Rolling Thunder 2 and Splatterhouse 2. Afterward, Lobb was employed by Nintendo of America, where he worked on several games, including GoldenEye 007, from 1994 until 2001. Lobb has been employed by Microsoft Game Studios since 2001. The "Klobb" gun in GoldenEye 007 on the Nintendo 64 was named after Lobb. Works * Burai Fighter (NES, 1990) * Low G Man (NES, 1990) * G.I. Joe (NES, 1990) * Rolling Thunder 2 (Genesis, 1991) - Hometek Team * Kick Master (NES, 1992) * Splatterhouse 2 (Genesis, 1992) - Special Thanks * Wings 2: Aces High (SNES, 1992) - Producer * Splatterhouse 3 (Genesis, 1993) - Special Thanks * Super Punch-Out!! (SNES, 1994) - Special Thanks * Donkey Kong Country (SNES, 1994) - Special Thanks * Killer Instinct (Arcade, 1994) - Game Design, Character Voices * Killer Instinct 2 (Arcade, 1996) - Character Voices, Additional Design, Special Thanks * Cruis'n USA (N64, 1996) - Special Thanks * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (SNES, 1996) - Special Thanks * Tetrisphere (N64, 1997) - Product Coordinator * Donkey Kong Land III (GB, 1997) - Special Thanks * GoldenEye 007 (N64, 1997) - NOA Treehouse Staff * Diddy Kong Racing (N64, 1997) - NOA Thanks To * Cruis'n World (N64, 1997) - NOA Producer * Blast Corps (N64, 1997) - NOA Staff * Banjo-Kazooie (N64, 1998) - NOA Big Thanks * Star Wars Episode I: Racer (N64/GBC) - Thanks to Nintendo of America * R-Type DX (GBC, 1999) - Special Thanks * The New Tetris (N64, 1999) - Special Thanks * NBA 3 on 3 Featuring Kobe Bryant (N64, 1999) - Special Thanks * Mickey's Racing Adventure (GBC, 1999) - Thanks * Ken Griffey Jr.'s Slugfest (N64/GBC, 1999) - Special Thanks * Jet Force Gemini (N64, 1999) - NOA Thanks To * Duke Nukem: Zero Hour (N64, 1999) - Special Thanks * Donkey Kong 64 (N64, 1999) - Special Thanks * Conker's Pocket Tales (GBC, 1999) - NOA Special Thanks * Command & Conquer (N64, 1999) - Executive Producer * Perfect Dark (N64, 2000) - NOA Staff * Killer Instinct (Xbox One, 2013) - Supervisor, voice of Chief Thunder * Ori and the Blind Forest (Xbox One/Xbox 360/Windows, 2015) - Special Thanks References External links * Ken Lobb's profile at MobyGames Category:1960 births Category:American male voice actors Category:American video game designers Category:Microsoft employees Category:Video game artists Category:Video game designers Category:Video game producers Category:Living people